Kagome's Revenge and Hiten's Love!
by suicidalbarbie08
Summary: Kagome finally gets revenge on Inuyasha for going to Kikyo. Hiten falls in love with Kagome. Rated M
1. Who needs love? Not me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Kagome's Revenge and Hiten's love!

Kagome's POV

I watched as Inuyasha ran off to Kikyo again. _"Pathetic hanyou thinking I don't know what he's doing. Going off with the clay pot whore!" _It had been one week since we defeated Naraku. I held the completed Shikon Jewel in my hands. _"I believe it's time for me to have my revenge on Inuyasha and that clay bitch!" _ "I wish that I was a cloud youkai!" A bright light engulfed me, and I felt different. The light disappeared; I looked to see that I now had an outfit much like Hiten's on. I got my mirror out and looked at myself. My hair is now a sky blue, my eyes changed to an ocean blue. I also saw that I had a lighting bolt on my right cheek and a cloud on my left cheek. "Time for my revenge!"

My POV

Kagome called a cloud from the sky and rode it to where Inuyasha and Kikyo where. Kagome saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo passionately saying that he loved her. "How disgusting!" Inuyasha looked up at the cloud demon, "What do you want?" Kagome laughed, "To kill you and your clay bitch what else." Inuyasha took tetsusaiga out, he looked down to see that it hadn't transformed. "What the hell!"

Kagome laughed even harder, "It won't transform because you are protecting something that is already dead. Plus you are no longer protecting a human you baka hanyou!" "What do you mean?" Kagome landed the cloud in front of Inuyasha, "How could you forget me when you told me you loved me." Kagome began to fake cry then she started to laugh. Inuyasha looked at the cloud demon, "Kagome!" Kagome stopped laughing, "So you figured it out to bad you did it to late!"

Kagome called a lightning bolt to her hand and stabbed Inuyasha in the heart. Kikyo caught Inuyasha and began to cry. Kagome stabbed Kikyo with the same lightning bolt, "Looks like you finally get to go to hell together have fun." Kagome watched Kikyo and Inuyasha die in each other's arms. _"Love what a pathetic feeling."_ Kagome for the mountains after watching them die.

Hiten's POV

I feel a strong demon coming this way. That stupid Inu-baka killed me, but thanks to his human girl I was brought back. I remember that day perfectly.

_Flashback!_

_I was sitting in hell talking to Manten when I felt my soul being pulled back to the living world. I opened my eyes to see that human girl I had tried to kill staring down at me. "So your finally wake." I looked at the human girl, "Why am I here?" She smiled, "I brought you back to help me get revenge on the hanyou that killed you." "Why I thought you loved him?" The girl laughed, "I did love him then he chose a clay pot over me and now I want revenge."_

_I looked at her and smiled, "I'd be happy to help." "Good I need you to help me defeat a demon called Naraku, once he's dead I'll make a wish to become a cloud youkai. Then I'll take my revenge on Inuyasha, once I'm done I'll come back to these mountains and bring Inuyasha back to life so that you can kill him over and over again." My smile gets bigger, "Sounds good to me." She left without a word. I kept my end of the deal and helped her kill the demon called Naraku._

_End Flashback!_

I sit and wait for her to come back and let me take my revenge.

Kagome's POV

I make the cloud speed up so that I can get to Hiten quicker. "Time for him to have his revenge." I arrive at the cave and greet the cold dark cave with open arms. I walk deeper into the cave and see Hiten sharpening is lightning spear. "Having fun Hiten?"

My POV

Hiten looked up at Kagome and smiled, "Won't be till I get my revenge on Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, "I can help with that." Kagome lined up a circle of candles and began to chant the same spell she used to resurrect Hiten to bring back Inuyasha. Hiten watched as Inuyasha came back to life. Inuyasha looked around the cave, "Why am I here? The last thing I remember is Kagome killing me."

Kagome laughed, "I had to let Hiten have his revenge." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Why did you betray me Kagome?" Kagome laughed harder, "I didn't betray you, you betrayed me when you chose the clay pot." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sadness in his eyes, Hiten took this opportunity to stabbed Inuyasha with his spear, and "This is for my brother, me, and Kagome!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha died again, "Bye bye Inuyasha!" Hiten had a smug look on his face. Then he sat down on the ground by Kagome. Kagome looked at him, "So why did you kill Inuyasha for me?" Hiten looked at her with love in his eyes, "Because he made the most beautiful thing in the world cry." Kagome looked into his loving eyes, Hiten leaned his head forward and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome returned the kiss, "I love you Hiten." Hiten pulled away from the kiss, "You love me even after I tried to kill you." "If I didn't love you I wouldn't have brought you back." Hiten pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately.

And they lived happily ever after… Well until Hiten cheated on Kagome and she fried his ass.

War and Hate to all my readers.

If you don't Review I'll come and get you in your sleep.


	2. AN

**Hey readers if you want a sequel to: Kagome's Revenge and Hiten's Love. I need ten more reviews so tell your friends. The sequel will be after Hiten cheats on Kagome and she finds a new love in Bankotsu. Well send me ten more reviews and there will be a sequel.**

**Nikki: War and Hate to all my readers.**


	3. Another AN

Nikki: Okay readers I need your help to write the sequel. Send me any ideas you have for the sequel and how it should turn out. Cause I'm low on creative juice right now. Email me with your ideas.

**War and Hate to all my readers.**


End file.
